Controlling The Chaos
by BaZuffy
Summary: Two years since the Yamis returned to the afterlife, everything went back to normal. Until a new tournament and the threat of the world merging with the shadowrealm. But surely, without the Yamis and the Sennen items that's impossible, because there gone. Or so they thought. Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping
1. The Tournament

**A/N**

 **So I have been super inspired the write this for some time now :)**  
 **It will be Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping yey!**  
 **Not so much action in the first chapter as im just getting setting all ready :D**

 **No flames please. If you don't like then just don't read! ^^**

* * *

Yugi groaned, flopping down on one of the plastic chairs sitting on the balcony. The view of the pyramids in the distance was amazing. under the twilight sky but he could hardly take notice with the migraine that was splitting through his skull. Maybe it was all the travelling the previous day or the jet lag he wasn't sure. It could be a bug that's going around even. Ryou and Malik ( _Malik who had decided to meet them from the airport and stay in the hotel with them_ ) had gone to bed early feeling ill too.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the cold air. It was a nice change to the stifling heat of the Egyptian sun throughout the day. This tournament he and his friends had been invited too was held not to far from where they were staying. It not that he wasn't excited for it. It had been quite a while since he had done anything competitive, but he was the king of games in Japan anyway and this competition happened to be a worldwide viewed 'mega'' tournament that elitist from around the world would be competing in. Or that what he was told on the invitation anyway. Held in the country of the origin of games.  
He was excited but it had to be this certain time of year ,this month ,this bloody week. He looked at the pyramids sadly and sighed. The week Atem had passed on. The week he returned to the afterlife.  
The opening day of this was on the damn two year anniversary of it. It wasn't just himself though, Ryou was missing Bakura and even if he was an evil bastard ,Yugi could still sympathise with him. Even Malik was missing his Yami, Ra knows why. It had been two years and for the first few month once he left, he was devastated but with the help of his friends he pulled through and started to feel better, but he couldn't help feeling down when the anniversary of it came around every year. Everyone could tell he was missing him, hell everyone did. But they didn't understand the extent. They didn't share a body or connected the same way he and Atem did. It physically felt like something as missing, it just simply got easier to cope with over time, except for this time of year obviously.  
He was sure this tournament would help him take his mind off it, but it was going be a hard day for him and the rest of the hikaris tomorrow that was certain.

He stood up and stretched ready to open the glass doors to the hotel room the boys were sharing when severe pain thundered through his mind, it felt like it had split open.  
Everything started to spin around him, getting faster and faster until the world around him faded to black.

* * *

 _He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Everything was really blurry but it seemed to be a white/grey room like some sort of office. but he couldn't really tell. The blurry vision wasn't clearing up and he had to squint to make anything out. There were two figures sat next to him. The furthest seemed really twitchy. It as imposable to make out faces. In front someone behind a desk started talking but it was distorted, like he was hearing it behind a door or they were talking into a pillow. Only a few words were understandable._

 _"Owe me, Life, Tournament, Win, shock collar, control, insurance, light, killed"_

 _The body he seemed to not be in control of stood up and bolted over the desk grabbing the blurry figure by what he could make out as his shirt._

 _"TOUCH THEM, RIP YOU APART" He was shouting now apparently, the two figures who were next to him were up shouting threats too , which was obvious from their body language and the way they were slowly walking behind the desk. The figure he was still holding by the collar took out some sort of remote device from his pocket. Pained cries filled the room followed by himself and the two others falling to the ground. He looked up at the man behind the desk who was now laughing, walking from round the desk and standing over him._

 _"We better start training you. You wont be used to this body." That last sentence was clear as day.  
_

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Jou standing over him with a worried expression.

"You okay Yug?"Jou asked helping his best friend sit up.

Yugi smiled, "Sorry Jou, I'm fine really. I must have been more tired than I thought!"

It had seemed he had slept outside as the morning sun was rising. He wondered what the hell that dream was all about but shook it off obviously a side effect from that migraine that thankfully was gone.

The blonde smiled and helped his friend to his feet.

"If your sure! Wanna go get breakfast before we get ready for the tournament?" He asked excitedly.

Walking in the room, he met eyes with Ryou and Malik, none felt like talking to much. Yugi gave a 'good morning' nod which was met by a small smile from the others. Sadness present behind their eyes.

They all grabbed a table in the hotel restaurant before ordering what they wanted for breakfast.

Everyone seemed a little quiet sensing the wistful atmosphere between Yugi, Ryou and Malic, but they all knew what day it was and were giving them as much space as they needed.

"So, do you think this will be duel monsters related them? I mean the invitation didn't really explain." Jou shrugged between mouthfuls of food wanting to lighten up the mood a little.

"I dunno... I mean ' exciting thrilling games to test your skill' isn't really giving much away" Malik shrugged.

"I don't think it will be duel monsters this time, but we should bring our decks just in-case!" Yugi joined in.

"Are you guy's thinking of entering too?" Ryou asked looking towards Honda and Anzu.

"Oh I don't think so we're more of the support type. But we will cheer for you guys!" Anzu smiled.

* * *

The group gasped as the walked up to the giant cathedral type building that looked like it could harbour a small towns worth of people. Strange gargoyle creatures sat on the edges contrasting to the light brown sandstone bricks that gave the building a warm friendly feel. Decorated by a array of beautiful stain glass windows with amazing patterns and pictures. The grounds were full of many different variations of people talking and enjoying themselves obviously here to win.

A small excited tingle went through Yugi's body, followed by an nervous flip of the stomach. He loved this feeling before starting a contest, he had missed it greatly it almost felt like it was the beginning of battle city all over again.

"Please state your name and Where your from" The lady smiled behind the desk.

They gasped as they stepped inside, the coiling a breath taking mural that must have taken many years to complete, marvel floors with a grand staircase towards the back of the room. Many small chandeliers hung from the arches that were carved into the stone walls dimly lighting the inside. Light shining through the stain glass windows shone down onto the marble flooring giving it a beautiful rainbow effect. It almost felt magical.

Caught off guard by the almost magical atmosphere Malik suddenly felt a warm shiver run down his spine. He could FEEL someone's eyes on him, no them. of course there was many people in this room, it was a huge room filled with many contestants but none looked menacing and everyone looked interested in their own little conversations, no the feeling was different, intense.

"You okay?" Yugi asked breaking Malik out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, its just-"

"Can you please tell me the names of your Team of four followed by the Leader as the invitation instructed."The official interrupted impatiently

"The team is Malik, Jounochi, Ryou and myself, Me being the leader." Yugi pointed to everyone as he explained.

"Great, please make your way inside and at at home. We will be starting soon." She nodded.

"Yeah! We cant lose the ultimate tag team.!" Jou exclaimed excitedly as they walked through the barriers into the room.

A smug almost mocking laugh exploded behind them.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM-oh great its you." Jou huffed crossing his arms and shooting a glare at Kaiba behind him.

"Don't kid yourself mutt, the top elite of elite are here. Your just a deadbeat, be careful not to bring your team down."He mocked.

"I'll deadbeat you!" Jou growled stomping towards Kiaba. Yugi jumped infront to hold his friend back.

"Are you in this tournament as well Kiaba?" Yugi asked happily to his once rival, once his best friend had calmed down and returned to the death glare he was shooting him.

Kiaba shook his head."My company is partnering up with Aitha Industries to host the competition I'm here to make sure everything runs smoothly" He explained. Suddenly looking at Yugi, Malik and Ryou seriously. " Listen to me carefully Yugi. Your in danger here. No matter what you hear, or think, you must stay away from"He quickly glanced to the corner of the room. The group followed his look. "Them. Do you understand?"

In the corner of the room shaded under one of the stone archways stood a smart looking man with Light brown messy hair, a black shirt, cream dress pants and gloves talking to one of the tournament officials wearing sunglasses. Yugi thought he must have been completely insane to wear all those clothes in this heat and those sunglasses indoors especially when the room wasn't that well lit. Next to him stood three robed/ hooded figures. Unable to see their faces from the shadow the hoods cast. One was wearing white with blue stitching the other was sandy yellow with purple rims and the last one was red and gold laced. The yellow one seemed really restless and the white one seemed to be scolding him with the occasional smack round the head. Which made Ryou giggle a little. The one in red was facing this way, no directly at Yugi. He went turn away but for some reason he couldn't. Almost like he was trapped in a stare down even though he couldn't see this persons eyes. he was certain they were bearing into him. The sounds and images around him seam to blur as the small thump of the migraine returned.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kaiba repeated loudly.

"Y-yes sorry" Yugi shook his head. That was weird.

"Forgive me but why would we want to approach them? Aren't they rivals in all this?" Ryou asked.

"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to. " Kiaba avoided walking away, in the direction of the staircase.

"Polite as ever" Anzu groaned.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Malik sighed.

"Didn't he say we we're in danger?" Ryou frowned nervously.

"I bet he's just trying to scare us. That ass."Jou grumbled

"Im not so sure..." Yugi mumbled, unable to resist the urge to look back, finding they were gone and no-where to be seen.

* * *

"Control yourself you damn freak." The white hooded figure roughly pushed the gold member into the stone wall down one of the dark corridors leading off the large room The figure laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Please try telling me what to do again. You stupid thief. Ill break your face." The gold figure laughed.

The white hood raised his fist but the red figure caught it before he could start a fight.

"Have you forgotten we need to work as a team here! Bakura...Marik." The red hooded figure snapped." We need to just restrain ourself and do our job" He continued, controlling the mixture of emotion in his voice.

"Coming from you Pharaoh, I noticed you could keep your eyes of your light." Malik teased.

Yami's jaw noticeable tightened under his red hood.

"What harm would it do? Raiki isn't around, he's gone to deal with his own stuff before everything starts, he will be ages. we have time" Malik pestered.

"You know exactly what harm it would do. You damn idiot. That fact is the only reason what we're doing this bastards work for him. He has eyes everywhere." Bakura hissed.

"Lets just get this over with. Its best they don't know we're alive." Yami swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking towards his light in the crowd who looked like he was laughing at something stupid Jou must have said.

He missed his light more than he could fathom and even if they didn't admit it, he knew the feeling was mutual.


	2. It begins!

**A/N**

 **Here's** **the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)**  
 **Please read and review but no flames please, if you dont like it then just dont read!**

* * *

The group walked casually down h long corridor following the crowd as everyone participating had been ordered to make their way to the back of the cathedral. The people who came to spectate had been directed in another direction so after wishing them good luck and giving Yugi and Jou a quick hug, Anzu followed Honda and the group had split up.

"I wonder what this is?" Ryou mused as he played with his small watch type wrist band, they had all gotten on entrance but had been to distracted to pay much attention to it. Passing them off as something they needed to enter but now looking at it in more detail, it was so high tech, so obviously had an important use to it.

"Oh!look." Ryou said, pointing to the wristband after pressing one of the many buttons.

Looking at the watch a small screen, it showed a small green bar with your team mattes names underneath and green bars next to their names.

"It kinda looks like the green health bars you get in video games." Jou pondered.

"Your right!" Yugi agreed pressing the buttons on the side, not watching were he was going and walking full force into the person in front of him.

"Ooh! I'm really sor-"

"What the hell?!." The large guy in front turned, angry frown to his face. Yugi looked at the guy towering over him. He was wearing a tank top obviously trying to show off his muscles. Stress lines across his forehead gave the impression this guy had a short fuse. "Apologize!" The man grunted arrogantly.  
"Yeah, or our leader here will teach you a lesson in pain even before you even enter the first game" His greasy haired cronies behind him snorted as he laughed.

"He was trying to apologize before you interrupted. It was just an accident" Ryou smiled at the large man, attempting to try and calm the situation

The large man grabbed Ryou by the collar and brought him up to meet his face. "I didn't ask you" his grim breath in his face, he couldn't help turning his head away..

"Look, just step away, I'm sorry it was an accident." Yugi apologized, as the cronie walked up rather close to him, trying to threaten him. He didn't want to, it almost hurt him to say sorry to this prick. But he didn't want any fights. Its not as if him and Ryou couldn't defend themselves, they could but they were more passive then anything else and he always preferred to try and settle things with words first. Although looking at the expression on Jou and Malik's face, if he didn't settle things soon, there might be a brawl on his hands. And the tournament hadn't even started yet.

"Put him down before we have to make ya" Jou growled.

Malik walked forward cracking his knuckles.

"What if I don't want to" The large man grinned "Give you a little taste of what you losers are up against!" Ryou tried to struggle free but the guy had a steel grip.

Unseen to the muscle head behind him white hooded Bakura stepped out from the shadows. The large guy let go of Ryou as he was dragged backwards roughly falling to the ground. Bakura stood over him facing away from the stunned group behind him. He glared down at him from within his hood. His face shadowed but his brown eyes visible, murderous intent obvious within them, it sent a violent chill down the large man's spine paralysing him to the spot.

"Touch him again and I'll snap your neck." He bent down whispered into his ear. Before walking away down the long corridor leaving the guy stunned against the wall.

"B-boss? You okay?1" The man immediately turned from Yugi and attempted to pick up his boss before Yami and Marik walked passed the group carefully hiding there faces. Yami shouldered the greasy haired cronie roughly on the way past so hard he fell on top of the still terrified boss.

"Opps" Marik said happily as he 'accidentally' stomped on the two guys on the way past.

Yugi and the group just watched in silence for a minute as the hooded trio walked down the corridor  
"What just happened.."Yugi blinked.

"Is everyone here crazy?!" Malik exclaimed

"Everyone does seem a little on edge, don't they" Ryou laughed nervously.

* * *

Walking outside , they squinted as the bright sun met their faces , coming from the dimly lit cathedral.

"Woah-" all four gasped.

They walked out to find a large forest in front of them. It must have spread for miles and miles.

"You live near here right? Didn't you know about this?" Jou scratched his head.

Malik shook his head. "This has always been private property. Didn't you see those super high walls on the way here? I guess what we know what its hiding now..."

"His own personal forest." Yugi looked up at the tropical trees surrounding them.

"This guy must be richer then Kiaba!" Ryou nodded.

"WELCOME, WELCOME EVERYONE!" A loud voice echoed, directing all the contestants attention to a small stage to the left. A suited man with curly hair and sunglasses stood centre with Kiaba to his right with his arms crossed and his many body guards behind.

"I know your all VERY excited about the tournament and many of you have travelled around the world for the promise of the grand prizes! I have a lot to tell you, I know the invitations were vague, but that was to spur on your imagination. But let you promise you this, I wasn't lying when I said this prize could make your dreams come true." The curly haired man started.

Yugi sighed to himself. He highly doubted anything could make his dream come true. He bit his lip. This wasn't a time for this. He shook his head in attempt to stop the tears forming.

Behind them, Bakura, Malik and Yami joined by the brown haired man in sunglasses were watching the stage carefully, when Yami jolted slightly on the spot as he got a sudden pang of sadness wash through him. The guy in sunglasses snapped his head at him, Yami kept his head forward ignoring the man's gaze and crossed his arms, keeping his stoic face planted on.

"Its nothing Raiki, Just still getting used this body." Yami lied.

"You better make sure its nothing. You know what will happen if you slow me down." He hissed, flashing the remote in his pocket.

Yami held back a frustrated shudder that fought its way through him.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asked lowly once Raiki had turned his head around.

"We have a problem." Yami answered rubbing his face.

"Great! What now?!" Bakura grunted.

"I think the mind links are re-connecting."

"WHAT"

Raiki turned immediately pulling the remote out from his pocket, about the press a shining yellow buttons, They both braced themselves but stopped when the announcer started talking again, placing it back in his pocket.

"You were lucky this time. Now be obedient, quiet little slaves."He smugly laughed.

Both Yami and Bakura shook with fiery rage.

Marik remained quiet leaning against one of the trees.

"BUT, before I explain anything, before we can TRULY start this tournament, You must pass one...simple test, to ease you into the tournament." The curly haired host said over the microphone.

"THATS BULLSHIT!" A member of the crowd shouted.

"YEAH, TEST BEFORE, WHAT THE HELL?" Another joined.

"Now, please please, calm yourselves. I said that I wanted the Elite for this, and this is just to weed out the weaker players. So, if you believe in yourself you shouldn't have a problem with this. Like I was saying...This is a 'simple' game. If you pass this test, you will be through to the tournament. Now I will hand you over to Mr Kiaba to explain the rules." He smiled shutting up the crowd as he stepped backwards and Seto took centre.

"This tropical forest you see in front of you has been specially modified by the help of KiabaCorp." He began. "With our new hard light virtual reality systems dotted around in various areas of the forest it has now been filled with various monsters from the popular duel and capsule monsters games. There is also traps and obsticals hidden in this maze of trees. The obstacle's are difficult and the monsters will attack you on site." There was a nervous chatter from the crowd at this.

"This sounds dangerous!" A lady from the crowd shouted followed by many agreeing.

"You are in no danger. If you get attacked by a monster, it wont kill you but it will hurt like hell. If you get stuck on a obstacle or if anyone gets hurt, press the red button on your wristband and officials will be sent to evacuate your team. But if you do press that button you are out of the tournament for good. Your goal is to reach the exit, You have a two day time limit. But be warned. after dark the monsters get stronger and the temperature drop to freezing so it would be in your best interest to find the halfway house before dark." Kiaba smiled at the audience who intern looked excited and some scared " Pay attention to that green bar that is shown on your wrist. The more you get attacked by monsters or when your body temperature drops low it will slowly start to turn red. If any of your team-mates fully turn red your whole team is out." He continued.

"Sounds tough" Malik thought out loud.

"Yosh! My kind of test!" Jou shouted excitedly. " We can do this! Easy! Right Yug!"

"Yeah, plus there's no risk of danger really, if anything happens you can always get evacuated! We should give it a try!" Yugi looked at Malik and Ryou who didn't look so sure, but seeing Yugis determined little face, they couldn't resist.

"Sure , why not we cant back out before even trying" Malik laughed.

"I wonder when the start is, if its for two days we will have to get supplies and stuff right?" Ryou wondered.

"We have already begun. But if you are still here within 10 minutes then you are out.,We will be waiting for those of you worthy enough at the exit, the first twenty groups to finish will be onto the tournament the others left will be evacuated and are out." Kiaba said loudly into the microphone, getting a collective shout from the audience. With that both Kiaba and the curly haired host walked off stage followed by the bodyguards.

"What are they talking about? We cant even prepare,?! That rich jerk!" Jou asked worried.

"I don't know, he didn't really seem himself up there, he's acting strange..." Yugi mumbled.

"He's probably just in a mood cos he cant netter and show off" Jou grumbled.

"We're not exactly in hiking or survival gear either!" Ryou frowned.

"Especially if we are stuck out there after dark. We just better hope to get to that halfway house before it gets freezing cold or attacked." Malik crossed his arms.

Around them many groups started to venture into the forest

* * *

"Lets just get this over with. The sooner we do this the sooner we can win the tournament." Yami groaned stepping into the trees.

"I don't know what your talking about. I think it sounds fun! especially at night." Marik grinned following.


	3. Thorns and fights

**A/N**

 **Just a warning for swearing and stuff :)**  
 **Enjoy the chapter ^_^ Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I will go back and edit eventually.**  
 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Yami's vision cleared he noticed he was in a large hospital like room, machines hooked up to his body with the addition of a heart monitor that beeped behind him. Realisation gripped him as he gasped loudly and shot up from his bed, trying to stand but fell backwards in his weakened state. Landing onto the cold tile floor with a loud THUD.  
Where was he? He was back in the land of the living, he wasn't in the afterlife anymore? Why? How? A mixture of feelings and confusion filled him as he felt his chest tighten and gasp for breath._

 _"ONE HAS AWOKEN!" A voice called from behind._

 _People rushed over and surrounded the Pharaoh, confused and weak he used everything he had to stand and attempt fighting the people off, not knowing where he was, who these people are, or why, he worked himself into a state of panic that turned into frustrated anger. The people surrounding him managed to hold him down, stopping him from lashing out. One had something in his hands it looked almost like a reverse dog collar, spikes circling the inside. He leant down and placed the collar around Yami's neck, as he tightened it, the tips of the spikes dug into his neck causing him to struggle more before his strength left him and he faded back into darkness_.

* * *

Yami shook his head,, he needed to get his head in the game. His hand found its way to his neck where the painful collar remained embedded into his neck. His hand clenched to fists as he gripped it tightly. This accursed device. This thing around them that allowed Raiki to control them, to blackmail them into doing his dirty work. All with a press of the button on his remote sending white hot pain, electricity pouring into their bodies, unable to move, or fight back, agony limiting their movement. All with that remote he held so close. Because he knew. The moment he let go of that remote, the instant he lets it out of his sight all three of them would rip him apart, slowly piece by piece not only for him shocking them or controlling them but the fact that he threatened those they loved the most. And that was unforgivable. For now, he pushed down the hateful thoughts and looked forward into the forest they were currently trekking through.

Bakura took the lead as they made their way briskly through the thick vegetation. He was the most qualified to make his way through this. In his past life he had to become good...fast or it meant starving or getting caught and whipped on the streets of Egypt. But just because he was good at it didn't mean he wanted to. Especially with being made to. He grunted, he was the king of thieves for Ra's sake but at the moment he felt like some dirty slave.

Yami followed close behind Bakura he could feel Raikis stare on him. This man, this person he knew almost nothing about, Yet all three could feel the shadow magic that oozed off him. Surely the shadow realm locked itself when they went to the afterlife? He didn't know how he was tapping into it. 

* * *

Ryou huffed as he slumped on the ground.

"I thought this was all virtual." He groaned as he started to pulled various thorns and spikes out of his legs.

Yugi also hissed as Jou pulled out a particularly large spike from Yugi's arm.

"Serves you both right for wearing shorts and vests!" Malik teased.

"We didn't exactly know we were doing this, or we would have worn something more … suitable" Yugi paused just before pulling out the last large thorn from his bare arms.

Apparently, the first obstacle happened to be a giant wall full of strange thorny plants and flowers. After failing to find a way around they took a deep breath and decided they would just have to buck it up and dived through. Luckily for Jou and Malik, they had their arms and legs covered, but poor Ryou was wearing shorts and Yugi was wearing a vest. Causing them to come out looking like a human-hedgehog hybrid.

"Anyone have any idea which direction we should be going in next." Malik looked around, everywhere looked exactly the same, a maze of trees.

"Leave it up to me!" Jou grinned as he started to climb one of the trees

Jou pushed his way through the heavy foliage at the top and gasped at the horizon he saw. It was like a sea of green. It truly went on miles and miles. He scanned for anything in the distance. It Looked like a few miles up there was a river but not much else could be seen, he was pretty sure the tall trees would be hiding many dangers though. Just before he started his climb down. He spotted a something in the far distance. It looked like a sort of giant flag pathetically wobbling in the tiny breeze. Was that the half way point? Wasn't there supposed to be some house or something there?

"Ah crap, our green bars, they're already going red" Ryou said looking at his wristband.

"We will just have to be super careful from now on" Yugi smiled.

" I think spotted the halfway point!" Jou beamed as he dropped down.

"Great!" Yugi clenched his fists.

"But its super far, and there's a river we might need to cross too!" Jou continued.

"Then we should get moving." Malik said helping Ryou to his feet.

* * *

Bakura suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right. He had noticed for a while now but it was getting quieter and quieter., The sounds of people and random wildlife had died out. It was like something was watching them. There wasn't even wind, just blaring heat, even if they were shaded by thick foliage. It had a very ominous atmosphere. Looking ahead, an opening could be seen with a wide open field. His instincts screamed 'turn back' at him. There was no way they could go that way.

" What's the hold up" Raiki grunted pushing Bakura forward from behind.

Bakura closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He knew what was at stake if he lost his ever growing temper, but every now and again he was certain it would be worth it.

"We need to go a different way," Bakura stated

" NO. we have the lead and I wont lose it. Turn around and walk." Raiki ordered.

"Your not stupid. You can feel it too. There's something not right." Yami said, siding with Bakura.

" Inst that what makes this interesting" Marik grinned walking passed Yami and Bakura uncaring about the immense danger that filled the air.

"You should be more like that one. Now step the hell forward before I make you." He ordered.

"Without that remote you would be nothing. Your just a gutless piece of shit who cant fight for yourself." Bakura snarled back.

"Stop." Yami looked at Bakura seriously. Warning him off.

"No, please continue ill make sure to think about this when I choke the life out of his eyes, what his his name, Ryou?" He threatened.

"Don't speak his name with your filthy trash mouth." Bakura fumed his knuckles turning white.

Marik listened to the commotion behind him as he carelessly strolled out into the open field, all the fighting, the tense air between them all, he thrived in this setting. It was making him very content, well... as content as a spirit born from hatred could be anyway. This Raiki guy, he enjoyed his attitude, if he wasn't controlling him and threatening his precious light then he would have maybe kept him around but now he would have to kill him in the most brutal way he could think of when this was all over. HE was the only one allowed to threaten Malik.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear a click from beneath him then a deafening crunch as he shouted out in pain. He had successfully set off a bear trap and it was currently crushing his leg.

Hearing the crunch Bakura and Raiki stopped their fight. Yami rushed out along with Bakura to Marik who was using his full strength to force the trap open.

"What the hell? Are you STUPID?" How could you not have noticed that!" Bakura shouted.

Yami and Bakura used their combined strength to force open the trap as Marik quickly removed his leg before the let it snap back shut.

Marik cursed loudly as blood quickly poured from his leg. Ripping his sleeve off he tied it tightly around his wound attempting to add pressure.

"GREAT! You with a gammy leg is going to make this so much easier" Bakura huffed.00

"We need to get out of this field." Yami said quietly looking off into the distance.

"Obviously." Marik huffed and light shone off the spikes from many laid traps, he cursed himself for getting lost in all the pleasurable thought of torture.

"Crap." Bakura whispered

"Dont move" Yami said lowly.

Following the Pharaohs gaze, two large yellow eyes shone hungrily in the distance.

Back leant against a tree far behind them. Raiki watched the scene through his black framed sunglasses."Yes! Show me your power. Show me why it NEEDED to be you." a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

"Everyone can swim right?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I don't think it matters, if we fall in there, I doubt being able to swim would save us."Ryou gulped, looking at the fast flowing River rapids in front of them.

"There must be a way across." Malik looked around.

"There is " Jou pointed to a small wide spread set of rocks in the middle of the rapids. " We could use those the jump across.

"No way in hell." Ryou laughed nervously.

"We could try going around again?" Yugi asked.

"When I looked this river seamed to go for miles, we wouldn't have time." Jou shook his head.

"Then I guess we will have to try it." Malik took a deep breath and leapt on the first rock.. water smashed against it making it super slippery . But he kept his balance. "Its not so bad" Malik turned and smiled to Yugi and Ryou who let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay" Yugi said to himself. building up the courage he jumped onto the closest rock.

Malik hoped from one rock to another with confidence. Coming close to other side when suddenly blazing pain gripped his leg tight. He cried out grabbing his leg.

"Malik! What's wrong?" Yugi jumped as quickly as he could to Malik all the fear he had vanishing as he jumped from one rock to another to get to his friend

"Watch out!" Ryou shouted as a sudden large burst of water crashed into and over the rocks Yugi and Malik were currently standing on throwing them into the deadly river.

"YUG!" Jou shouted about to jump in after them

Ryou grabbed him stopping him." That's not gonna help! Come on!" they started running down the river bank attempting to follow them, but the river was moving to fast and they quickly lost sight of them.

Yugi breached the surface again after being forced under by the strong current. Looking around quickly, buy no sign of Malik before he was forced under again. Opening his eyes under water he saw him, his eyes were closed, and he was being washed along helplessly, Yugi fought against the current to reach his friend, he was out, maybe hitting his head on one of the many rocks. He breached the surface again Barely holding himself above the water but using his remaining strength trying to keep his friend above the water. Yugi was starting to lose his energy and strength. He had been battling against the river for what seemed like infinity when slowly the current died down and the water became shallow. Yugi gasped and spluttered water from his lungs as he dragged Malik to the grassy river bank. He was battered and bruised from being thrown into rocks on the way down. He fell next to his friend his body ached and his energy had left him. Slowly he gave in to his exhaustion and blacked out.


	4. Blood and Forehead Kisses

"Crap." Bakura whispered

"Don't move" Yami said lowly.

Yellow eyes stared at them hungrily from the trees.

" I don't see the big deal just open the shadow realm and kill it" Marik shrugged.

"Uhuh. That being super easy. We don't have the ring, rod or puzzle anymore dumbass." Bakura snapped back, keeping his eyes directed on the beast in the distance.

"Shadow magic oozes off whats-his-face. If he can get the power we can." Marik replied.

Ignoring the order not to move he turned and started limping back towards Raiki, Causing a huge Roar to erupt from the forest, a huge bipedal horse wielding a giant axe sprinted for Marik. Yami and Bakura made a leap to the side to avoid the stampeding beast.

Marik grunted as he turned. " Today is starting to piss me off" The beast approached and raised its axe above its head, gathering shadow power the golden eye appeared on his forehead

"Get out of my sight" He growled lifting his hand.

The monster threw down his axe with immense force and Marik was about to throw his own attack before Yami dived on him throwing them both to the side.

"What the hell?"

"We cant use shadow magic. Don't you think its weird how shadow magic oozes of Raiki. Something's wrong. We cant trust this." Yami exclaimed.

"You can't order me around Pharaoh." Marik stood up and without warning dark mist started to cover the entire area.

This only seemingly made the monster more angry. Swinging its axe around madly the three of them barely avoiding each swing.

"Looks like we don't have a choice" Bakura grumbled, his forehead started to glow with the golden eye. He kneeled down and put his hands on the ground. Many black smoke like arms rose up from the ground and took hold of the beast holding it in place. As the beast struggled it got increasing harder to keep hold, and without the items his power was draining fast.

Yami looked around for some sort of weapon. There must be something he could use anything instead of using the shadow realms help.

"I cant keep hold for long so you two better do something." Bakura shouted.

Marik threw what looked like a dark ball of energy at the beast exploding on impact, throwing it backwards just as Bakura's energy ran out. The thief and tomb-keeper grimaced as the monster slowly got back up. leaving its axe and charging full force as the thief with its sharp horns. Marik attempted to throw another ball but he had also ran out of power. Bakura attempted to get up but the monster was to fast, he raised his arms preparing for impact, when it never came he opened his eyes to see the monster stood inches in front of him. Blood dripping from its mouth. Yami holding onto a large pointed Tree branch that he had plunged into the beasts neck.

The mist around them faded and the monster fell to the ground.

" your welcome." Yami said pulling out the branch and throwing it to the ground.

"I thought these things were virtual." Marik asked taking a closer look at the downed creature.

"You probably made it real when you opened the shadow realm." The Pharaoh huffed as he attempted to wipe off the creatures blood that had covered his hands and splattered onto his face.

A clapping could be heard behind them as Raiki approached. "Well , Well I AM impressed. Although if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to open the shadow realm. So you can thank me for practically saving your lives"

"What" Yami spat.

"Your not stupid. I don't exactly hide the fact I'm in control of the shadow realm."

"How?!" He asked getting really sick of this guys smug face.

"That's a secret. I'm not ready to tell you yet" Raiki grinned.

He ignored him, turning his back and walking towards the sound of a stream that could be heard in the distance, now that everything was quiet again. He couldn't be bothered arguing with , what would just end up him either being electrocuted or threatened. All he wanted to do was wash the blood off. But he was certain that he was going to find out somehow.

* * *

Looking around quickly, making sure nobody was around, Yami bent down placing his hands into the steady flowing river in front of him. Rubbing his hands roughly to get the blood off. He sighed pulled down his hood and splashing icy cold water on his face. Which was a large relief under the Egyptian heat. He shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the water. What was he doing. He hadn't asked for any of this, not even to be brought back... but after seeing Yugi... all he wanted was to run up to him and pull him onto him and never let go. He hadn't hit him how much he missed his aibou till he saw him and it was taking every shred of restraint he had.

Suddenly a coughing and splashing shook him from his thoughts. He quickly drew back into the shadows and looked out towards the noise. His eyes widened as he watched Yugi practically crawling out from the river onto the bank a few meters in front of him, dragging Malik along with him and collapsing onto the grass.

He waited for a few seconds, and nothing. He wasn't getting up or moving or anything.

Instinct took over Yami as he ran over to his fallen partner, forgetting about his hood.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Jou cursed as the reached a folk in the river it splitting off in two paths."What now?"

"We will have to separate." Ryou gasped for breath catching up. " You should be able to cross now its shallower and the current has died down."

Jou nodded "We Should meet back here then." He said wading quickly to the other side of the river.

"Okay, but we need to hurry! The sun in starting to set!" Ryou shouted across looking up at the sky through a gap in the trees. Turning a familiar shade of orange. Kiaba's words ran through his head.

 _'But be warned. after dark the monsters get stronger and the temperature drop to freezing so it would be in your best interest to find the halfway house before dark.'_

* * *

Yami ran over to Malik and Yugi collapsed on the ground. Looking between the two, soaked to the bone, they must have been sweeped into the river. By the looks of them, battered and bruised they must have been hit against rocks in the fast current. Malik suddenly shifted a little without waking causing Yami to feel a small wave of relief, but nothing from Yugi. Was he even breathing? Yami bit his lip as panic started to claw its way back up him. He placed his hand on his chest and the other under his nose and relaxed once a small breath of air could be felt. He placed his hand on Yugi's bruised cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. His heart started to hammer when he realised this was the first time they had truly touched in the physical plane. A small gasp escaped him as Yugi put his hand over Yami's. Yugi looked up through half closed , dazed eyes. The Pharaoh looked down onto his light.

Ra, he forgot how beautiful his eyes were.

" Mo-Hitori-no... I must be dreaming." He said in a quiet voice as he closed his eyes once again.

A lump formed in his throat as he kissed him on the forehead. He had to get back before the others followed him and found him. It was super dangerous coming this close to his light with Raiki no doubt approaching. He hated leaving them like this but they were fine and they would be much safer with him as far from them as he could manage. He lifted his hood and stood up.

"What do you think your doing! You bastard!" Jou shouted running up from behind.

Yami attempted to run but Jou grabbed his wrist pulling him back. Yami kept his head turned away from Jou. This wasn't good. He couldn't escape Jou's grasp.

"Who the hell are you? Did you hurt my friends? I swear if you did!" He asked anger growing in his voice.

Yami remained silent as he tried to figure a way out.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.!" Jou shouted pulling down Yami's hood.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please read and review.**

 **The monster from the beginning was Mezuki :)**


	5. Tears and Promises

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.!" Jou shouted pulling down Yami's hood.

To say Jou was shocked was a understatement. He just stood, staring for a couple of moments.  
Yami kept his focus on the ground, he couldn't bare to look at his old friend. He tried pulling his arm out of Jou's grip but he just held on tighter.

"WHA-HOW-WHEN" He managed to stutter out.

"Please let go of me Jou" Atem asked barely above a whisper.

"You know what? it doesn't matter right now! Oh my gosh!" He said happily pulling the Pharaoh into a hug.

This was all getting a bit to much for Yami, who could feel himself welling up.

" Yugi! Are they okay? We have to tell him!" Jou smiled kneeling down nest to Yugi.

"NO!" Yami shouted "Please you cant tell him"

"What?! Why?" Jou exclaimed in confusion.

Yami turned away from them staying silent, biting his lip.. Willing himself, using everything he could muster to keep himself together.

" Look. I don't what's going on, but your here and Yugi, he needs to know. When you left he was devastated. I've never seen him like that, it was like his heart was broken. It took a long time for him to recover he still misses you more then he lets on. Hell! We all do." Jou explained.

Yami quickly wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"So why the hell? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Yugi!" Jou growled started to get angry.

"DONT YOU THINK JOU IF I COULD, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST THING I DID...Trust me when I say its the only thing I want right now" Yami shouted. Turning to face them, his voice wavering through tears.

Seeing the powerful Pharaoh in tears like this. He could tell he meant what he was saying.

"Yami. What's going on." Jou said seriously standing up and grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"I c-cant. Please Jou I have to go, your in danger talking to me. If you tell them we're here-"

"WE'RE?" He alliterated.

Crap, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Bakura, Marik too" Yami took in a deep breath.

"WHAT?!" Jou gasped. There was a lot of surprises today.

Behind them Yugi started to stir.

Yami quickly put his hood up

"Jou, If you tell them or anyone about us, your putting their lives in serious danger! Your in danger now. Please. Promise me." The Pharaoh pleaded.

"But there's nobody around, how could we be in danger?!" The messy blond protested.

"He has eyes everywhere, he will kill Yugi or worse and I cant, I cant let that happen.." Yami said clenching his fists.

"Dammit Yami." Jou rubbed his hands through his hair. "Okay, but-" Yugi grumbled at sat up rubbing his eyes.

Yami turned ready to go, "Look. Talk to Seto, he will answer your questions." Before running back into the trees.

"Jou?" Yugi blinked looking up at his friend.

"Yug! Your okay? Is Malik?" Jou leant down happy to his friend was okay, checking Malik, who was breathing, gently trying to wake him.

Malik groaned and sat up rubbing his aching head.

"UGH. So this wasn't just a bad cream" He huffed, wincing at the lump forming at the back of his head.

"Who was that?" Yugi questioned, seeing a flash of red run back into the forest.

" UUUMMM." Jou looked around nervously. " Just one of the contestants. I didn't grab his name, he just saw you guys and came top make sure you were alright." He was a terrible liar.

"Oh, okay. Well that was nice of him. Ill have to say thanks if we see him again" Yugi smiled when the image of Yami holding his face flashed into his mind. He shook his head and cursed himself. Just another one of those dreams. He sighed getting up, he wished he could stop dreaming of his other self, the dreams had been coming more often lately and it felt like his heart was being breaking all over again.

* * *

Yami briskly made his way through the foliage attempting to get back to his team, in hopes of keeping Raiki as far away from his friends as possible. Which was going to be difficult. As for one, it was getting darker now. Two, the halfway house was right over that river were Yugi and the others are and three if he made it too obvious Raiki would realise something was wrong.

Seeing Bakura running towards him he slowed down.

"Were the hell have you been.? Raiki was getting suspicious." He hissed, but seeing under his hood and seeing the Pharaohs stained red eyes, he shook his head. "What did you do?" He stated more than he asked.

"Jou found out." He answered walking past the thief.

"The loud mouth one? Are you serious. How?"

"Its not like I planned it. I saw Yugi and Malik out cold. I went to check on them and Jou grabbed me."

"Your a complete Idiot. If anyone saw you." Bakura reminded Yami. "And Ryou?" He asked attempting to sound cool about it, that made Yami smile a little.

"Im not sure he wasn't there." he shrugged.

Bakura remained stoic attempting to hide his disappointment.

"I should tell Marik." Yami thought out loud.

"You cant! He can barely control himself now." Bakura argued.

"I know but-"

"Welcome back, have a nice walk?" Raiki raised a eyebrow, cutting Yami off. "I didn't bring you back to slack off. Now show me the way to the halfway point before I lose my temper."

In response the Pharaoh just grunted

"What's the big rush? I wanna see what's so scary about night here" Malik mused, sounding excited.

Looking around the only way he could think of was crossing the river further up. But that would lead them in danger of being out in the dark. A cold shiver ran down Yami's spine. The temperature was dropping fast.

* * *

"Guys!" Ryou shouted in the distance, running once he saw his friends by the side of the river. "You weren't at the meeting point so I thought I would try and find you" He smiled catching his breath, making a mental note that he needed to work out more when they got back home

"Are you guys okay? You had us worried!" Ryou looked up at his friends, both Malik and Yugi starting to shiver because of the cooling temperature and the wet clothes.

"Apart from a few cuts and bruises we're okay" Yugi cheerfully responded.

Even though he was wet, in pain, his arms were itching from the thorns and his other self wouldn't leave his mind, there was still a little bit of him that was actually enjoying this ' game' plus staying positive would help everyone else. He was sure.

"Well I have some good news! I found the halfway house, its HUGE! Just along the other fork of the river!" Ryou announced

"YES! The first piece of good news ALL DAY!" Malik almost jumped in delight

"FOOD TOO!" Jou shouted "YOSH! Lets go!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Lots of drama in the half way house next chapter! :D**

 **Sorry if Yami was a bit of OOC this chapter :)**

 **Please read and review**

 **also do you guys want to know what's happening with Anzu and Honda or would you rather continue with all the drama on this side? Let me know :)**


	6. The Night Begins

To the Pharaohs luck, it seemed that traveling further up the river would lead them to a cobble path that took them over a bridge and straight to the halfway house. Marik had whined the whole way, wanting to go find a funner way or just go straight past the half way point and carry on, But Raiki was quiet which usually meant he was happy or he had nothing overly arrogant to say. Which Bakura and Yami were very happy about.

But the walk had gave Yami some time to think. This halfway point, Most everybody who were smart enough wouldn't travel at night. Which meant Yugi and the others were going to be there. He hoped that this place was big enough for them to simply just miss each other. He didn't know what he would do if they were in the same room. Controlling Marik would be a chore, especially since his own restraint was slowly reaching its limit. He had told Jou to keep this a secret, but could he keep it himself? He wasn't sure anymore. His rational mind told him that he must, for all of their safety. Raiki and his set of payed-off spies were constantly watching him, Bakura and Marik, he was sure they were watching Yugi, Ryou and Malik too. But the other side, the aching, itching need part of his mind, growing and taking over his rational thoughts. He thought when this all started that he could keep it together and stay away from his light. That was before the mind links started to re-connect… and before he touched Yugi for the first time, felt his skin on his. Before he looked into those eyes again.

They had reached the top of the path and in front of them stood a grand looking hotel of a house. White walls with flowers and vines arching up the sides and seeping in through small cracks. It looked almost magical. They had made it just in time. The sun was almost set. The flame coloured sky was slowly darkening and mixing into blue. The temperate had dropped quite suddenly too. It was so cold they were beginning to see their breath when they opened the dark oak doors.

The front reception was large and comforting. large sofas and chairs with shaggy carpet and a large open fire. Beautiful and odd artwork decorated the walls. a smiling lady sat at the counter.

"Congratulations! You made it half way! But I'm sorry to say that all the rooms are full. Many contestants made it here. You are welcome to sleep here in the reception if you wish." She told them pointing to the sofas.

"Excuse me?!" Raiki fumed slamming his hands on the counter. "Unacceptable!" He spat at the poor receptionist.

"W-wait, ill go get my manager he might be able to do something" She scurried away behind the door that labelled ' staff only.'

"Many people made it here before US?! At this rate we will lose! This is all your fault!" He stormed up to Yami shoving him back.

"Maybe it was because you just stood by and didn't help us fight the monster!" Yami barked back. He absolutely had enough of him. He was sick of biting his tongue.

"Don't you dare speak back to me." Raiki spat. Pulling out his remote and pressing the yellow centred button. The collar around Yami's neck started to beep and buzz before sending piercing agony through the Pharaohs body. Yami shouted in pain and fell to his knees. Raiki's hand still on the button. The pain getting more and more unbearable every second.

"STOP. You've made your point." Bakura fought.

Raiki smiled taking his finger off the button and putting the remote back in his pocket. Yami fell to the floor. His arms twitching.

Marik growled and moved forwards, murderous intent flowing from him. Bakura held his arm out shaking his head. He could always do the same to them.

" Ah, I see you have arrived safely sir" A suited sharp faced man spoke, strutting out from behind the staff door and completely ignoring the red cloaked person face down on the floor in-font of him. " We have a special luxury room ready for you please follow me" He gestured as he walked down through a corridor.

"That's more like it" Raiki mused. " You three can sleep down here. You better not hold me back anymore." He hissed at them before following the suited man.

Frowning Bakura and Marik picked up Yami between them and laid him on one of the large Sofas in front of the roaring open fireplace. Silence befell them as they looked at the unconscious Pharaoh. Bakura grunted something in Egyptian before going and sitting on the window ledge looking out to the forest. He didn't know how it had cone to this. The three of them bonded together through a mutual hatred and to protect the ones they loved. Man they had fallen low. Seeing his powerful rival screaming in pain. He shook his head and put his head against the glass. it was starting to make him feel really low. Closing his eyes the only thing he could think of was Ryou. Never would this be admitted but he was worried. Hoping that they were safe in one of the rooms of this place. The only reason he wasn't ripping out all of Raiki's internal organs was to keep Ryou safe. If anything happened to their infernal captor, the order would be given for his men to kill the lights. He sighed and opened his eyes. He missed him more than he thought he was possible of missing someone.

What were these people doing to them. Bakura smiled thinking of that overly nice, clumsy idiot he loved… love? Catching himself and laughing. Ra, he knew he was going soft.

The large oak front doors opened with a creak again causing Bakura out from his thoughts. Seeing who it was, he almost fell off his window ledge.

Walking in, A cold and wet shivering Yugi and Malik. Ryou walking slowly wincing with every step, His legs red and saw from all the thorns earlier and Jou who seamed to have escaped with no damage.

"C-congratulations!" The receptionist had returned but still a little jumpy from dealing with Raiki. "I'm so so sorry, but um, there no rooms left! But feel free to sleep here in the reception" She squeaked out, hoping they didn't shout like the last guy.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi smiled at her just happy to have a nice warm place to get dry, helping her to relax.

"Is there any medical supplies anywhere?" Ryou asked the lady, Hoping there was some sort of cream for his legs somewhere.

"AND FOOOOD!" Jou cut in

"hmmm, well the nurse had finished for the night but there's a supply room down the hall with a medical cupboard which might have some things you need and a food court down the same hall but the cooks are about to finish you might just catch them!" She smiled.

Jou was off like a shot. His hungering belly taking over his brain, Not taking time to look around and see Yami, Bakura and Marik In the lounge area of reception.

"Ill grab you guys some food. If you wanna dry off."Ryou smiled waddling down the hallway.

Bakura hoped off his ledge and made his way over to Marik.

"Don't." Bakura said simply to Marik.

"Are you gonna stop me?" Marik smiled almost taunting.

"I will you send you flying back into the shadow realm if I have to." He warned.

Marik simply laughed and walked over to Yami and turned his head so it was facing away from the room and pulled his hood up so it wouldn't be seen by Yugi and Malik who were walking towards them.

Bakura rubbed his face in stress..

"Its gonna be a fun night" Marik said sitting in the armchair next to the sofa Yami was laying on.

"Its gonna be a long night" Bakura groaned moving the Pharaohs legs back and sitting on the edge of the sofa.

The two lights walked past them eager to get to the fireplace. They both got as close as they could without burning and sat down quietly for a few moments enjoying the warmth and the comfy shaggy carpet beneath them. Malik looked behind it at the cloaked figures.

"They look kind of edgy don't they?" Malik said quietly to Yugi who followed his gaze.

"There must not have been room for them either." Yugi's eyes caught the site of the red robed person he saw running into the forest from earlier today, He looked asleep at the moment but he made a mental note to thank him for checking on them when he woke up.

"I think the one in purple is staring at me." Malik frowned turning back facing the fire.

"How can you tell? His eyes are covered by the hood!" Yugi chuckled.

Malik pushed him playfully.

"I can just feel his eyes on me. Its really weird." Malik shivered.

* * *

 **A/N seen as though I created Raiki I feel the need to apologise for his actions this chapter.**

 **Please don't hate me XD**

 **Lots of fun next chapter though! hohoho**

 **Please read and review.**

 **:) thanks for reading**!


	7. Subtlety

**A/N**

 **Heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter it truly made me happy to see that some people are liking this ^^**

 **I seem to be attracting a few trolls now as well haha.**

 **Don't like it just don't read it simple as that :)**

* * *

Jou happily walked down the hall with a loaf of bread stuffed In his mouth and arms full of various snacks and sugar filled sweets. Ryou dragging behind, waddling as fast as he could to keep up with his hungry friend.

As they rounded the corner to the reception and their temporary bedroom, He almost choked on his bread. Was that Yami laid out on that sofa? He couldn't see his face but that robe, It was defiantly him. Leaning back at the edge of the sofa, sat a figure clothed in blue and another in purple. Yami did say that Bakura and Marik had returned with him… Was it them?

"Jou? Is something wrong?" Ryou asked noticing his friend stopped mid-stride.

"Um-Nothing" He smiled, shaking his head.

He spotted Yugi and Malik sat in front of the fireplace, a few meters

away from the three taking up the furniture. On his way passed, he looked down at Yami sprawled across the sofa. Was he asleep? It wasn't like him... He looked up and accidentally locked eyes with Bakura, who shot him an icy glare from under his hood and shook his head slowly.

The messy blonde huffed and looked towards his friend plonking himself down next to Yugi, followed by Ryou hissing in pain as he sat legs felt as though they were on fire and itchy as hell.

"The cooks had already gone, so I just went the kitchen and went through the cupboards." Jou shrugged throwing some potato snacks at Malik.

"But isn't that like stealing?" Yugi sighed. He hated himself for saying it but he could feel his stomach growling and his mouth watering, looking at the muffins his tall friend was holding.

"Nah, I mean people were getting food for free here anyway…Im sure its fine." Jou shrugged, passing Yugi the blueberry muffin he caught him staring at.

"Did you find anything for your legs?" Yugi changed the subject, between mouthfuls. Utterly giving in to his begging stomach.

His questions were answered seeing Ryou rub some translucent liquid over his legs, and roll his eyes in bliss as the liquid eased the itching and cooled his legs from the increasing heat.

"Do you need time alone with that stuff?" Malik snickered.

Causing Ryou to blush and throw him a mock scowl.

Malik simply stuck out his tongue before shoving more food in his face.

"Do you want to use it for your arms?" Ryou looked at Yugi.

Yugi had totally forgotten about that. He had been to intent on getting dry and not noticing how itchy his arms were.

Bakura grumbled as he rested his head in his hands watching the four of them happily talking before the roaring fire. He could feel his eyes dropping as his body relaxed at the odd but serene atmosphere of the room, for the first time since he was back he actually felt calm. He shook his head and sat up straight. Hoping to keep himself awake. There was no way he could let himself sleep and leave Marik unsupervised, plus he didn't know what would happen if Raiki decided he wanted to come and torture them some more.

Yami twitching caught his attention. His fists gripped the sofa and he shook his head, teeth clenching.

/AIBOU/ Screamed through Yugi's head causing him to jump slightly and drop the tube of cream he was holding. Yugi took in a deep breath, everything seemed to stand still for a few seconds, the thumping of his heart was the only thing that he could hear as he thought swarmed in his mind.

He growled inwardly and rubbed his head. He was so sick of himself. Why did he keep torturing himself this way. His other self, he was gone and no matter what he was not coming back.

Suddenly Yami loudly gasped awake, catching everyones attention. He swiftly sat up, looking straight at Bakura. Fury present in his eyes.

"Im gonna kill that bastard.' He roared , his voice full of bloodlust, the golden eye dimly shining on his forehead. His breaths were deep as his fists shook with anger.

"Him and that remote, I'm gonna make him eat it-" Bakura acted quickly and covered the pharaoh's mouth before he could continue, earning the thief a questioning look as Yami quickly caught himself, the golden eye fading.

Marik burst out in crazy laughter. He had never seen the usual collected Pharaoh lose his mind like that. It was beautiful…

Bakura's eyes held a intense mixture of shock,annoyance and a dash of panic.

Yami raised his eyebrows, he had never seen his white haired 'rival' give that look before. What on earth could have him so riled up?

"It's a good job your hood stayed on." He whispered through grinding teeth.

"What?" Yami scrunched up his nose as he followed the thief's gaze towards the fireplace. Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Jou were looking towards them. Their faces aghast with astonishment from the outburst.

The Pharaoh opened his mouth but quickly closed it again unable to find words to explain himself. He looked at Jonouchi who was staring at him in absolute horror.

"S-sorry, um-" Yami's voice cracked.

Malik blinked turning to face Ryou "And we're spending the night sleeping in the same room as these guys? I knew they were edgy when we first stepped in here!"

Ryou shrugged "They don't seem that bad, they seem to be minding their own business anyway."

"Are you kidding me? That guy in purple has been staring at me since we sat down. If he doesn't stop soon I swear I'm gonna go over there and rip his eyes out." Marik grumbled.

"No, no you should just leave him. If he wants to be a freak that's his problem." Jou argued.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Jou's out of character moment.

"But its starting to give me the creeps. I wont be able to sleep like this." Malik replied.

Yami covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"That was smooth." Marik leaned over and taunted.

"QIUET" The pharaoh snapped.

"What the hells going on?" Yami turned to Bakura.

"While you were out they came in, turns out they were late too and they're sleeping in here with us." Bakura explained.

"Its an opportunity! Its just us and them! Theres nobody around to see! Even the staff have gone. Nobody would know!" Marik tried.

Yami looked towards them chatting by the fire for a few moment.

"Wait, you cant be considering this?! You were the one that told us not to from the start!" Bakura frowned.

"He's right though." Yami couldn't believe he was siding with Marik.

"No. absolutely not."

"come oooon, don't tell me you don't want to be with your light again, he's right there a few meters in front of you!"

"I'm not agreeing to anything, but what the hell would we say? ' oh hi everyone! Guess what! We got brought back from the dead and now we're being blackmailed to win this shitty tournament." Bakura growled.

Marik grinned in amusement

"Yeah, I'm not to sure that would go down particularly well."The Pharaoh agreed.

* * *

Raiki stepped over the body of the sharp faced man beneath slowly walked into the bathroom whistling a merry tune as he went. Crimson liquid dripped from the knife in his left hand, making a trail behind him. He stopped as he stood in front of a mirror and frowned seeing blood splattered across his face. He wiped knife clean, covering his fingers in the other mans blood and started to decorate the glass with weird shape and patterns, chanting as he did so.

The lights started to flicker and the mirror turned black.

"Raikiiiii" A deep voice bellowed from within the dark mirror "Your late."

Raiki hung his head "Master I-" He attempted to explain himself.

"Silence. At this rate I will have to find a more ' Qualified' vessel. To get me out of this realm." The deep voice rumbled through the mirror.

"No. I will that what you need, I will build up the shadow magic. Please give me a second chance." Raiki begged." I want you to use my body, together we can merge these two realms into a beautiful now world."

* * *

Silence thickened the air for a few moments.

"Very well… I will give you one chance to prove your still worthy of me. Make sure you somehow force the pharaoh to use his shadow powers. Then we can start step one of our plan. You have 24 hours to prove yourself. I will not be so forgiving tomorrow." The voice ordered before the lights re-flickered back to life and the mirror returned to its usual state.

Raiki gripped the edge of the sink he was leaning against.

He would have to up his game.

"That's it! Im done!" Malik said standing up, walking towards the robed figures.

"No! wait stop!" Jou shouted.

"HEY! Do you have some sort of problem with me?!" Malik shouted, stood arms crossed, looking angrily and the hooded person sat below him.

Yami and Bakura visibly flinched.

"Whatever do you mean?" Marik answered mockingly.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean. Why the hell are you staring at me?!" Marik fumed. Something about the guy below him agitated the life out of him.

"Its because your so pretty." Marik answered a grin coming to his face.

Malik doubled back, a look of disgust twisting onto his face. "WHHA-"

Yami quickly rose up and smacked Marik across the head. "Please forgive our friend he's an idiot. I'll make sure he wont stare at you anymore."

Malik shot them all a glare before turning around. " Make sure you stay the hell away from us, " He said before returning yo everyone by the fire.

"Your not subtlety at all are you!"


End file.
